Brushogun: Nightmares of a dream
by axleonex
Summary: No one is born a monster, you can only be molded into one. What made one man turn to the forbidden arts? (Possibly One-shot, takes place back when Brushogun was 16) The origins of Brushogun.


XXX

He's lying on a grassy hill. His eyes are closed. He's overwhelmed by the sense of calmness the slow breeze is giving him.

The sun is bright and the sky is clear. The grass is green and unnaturaly soft. He doesn't feel itchy, maybe its because the grass texture has changed, or maybe because he just doesn't bother to notice it. Either way, his being is completely relaxed.

Brushogun opens his eyes. He turns to look at his right. He sees a girl. His girl. Kiyoko. That's the name he's given her. Or maybe she gave it to herself? He isn't sure.

The suns ray beam down her milky pale colored skin. The rays can't block Brushogun from seeing her silver long hair and her bright grey eyes. He isn't sure where she comes from. He's not sure what her race or ethnicity is, but he doesn't care. The mystery of her existence keeps him dreaming of her. Or so he thinks.

He closes his eyes again. He opens them. He sees her smiling.

Not just smiling though, smiling at him. Smiling that she's here. Smiling that she's able to be here.

Brushogun closes his eyes again. He hears her giggle and say, "See you later".

He hates those words. Because those words always mean goodbye.

XXX

Brushogun wakes up on his bed. As always he wakes up with a wide smile on his face. And as always, the smile disappears when he opens his eyes.

He turns his body towards the window. The sun is beaming down his face. He forces himself to sit up. He closes the window on his side and sits on his bed quietly for a few minutes. It's dark. He doesn't debate whether or not to go back to bed, he simply recollects the dream he had last night.

Every moring, he goes through the same routine before starting the day. Wake up, remember, and paint.

Brushogun gets off the bed. He walks over to the edge of the room where a blank painting canvas is standing. As he walks there, he always looks around to make sure he can remember every paining in his room.

The room walls are surrounded by paintings. Each painting is unique with an adventure to tell. One painting is of a girl and boy going to space on a rocket ship. Another one is of the same girl and boy in an american western bar, dressed up as cowboys (or cowgirl if you wanna get technical). There's one of them both vacationing in Mexico. Another of the girl introducing herself to the boy's family.

Each photo is of a different place or different world. Whether it's a different country, timeline, or fictional world, there are only two similarities in all of them. The pale skinned girl with grey eyes and silver hair, and the young boy discovering how to smile for the first time every time.

Each picture has writing behind each of them. The retelling of the picture. Some have only sentences scribbled on them, others have volumes worth of writing behind them.

Brushogan sits on his chair. He begins to paint.

Something about painting makes him smile. Smile for real. As he brushes the paintbrush on the canvas, a gleam of life enters his eyes as though he's being born again. Each stroke he puts on the canvas excites him. Like he's a philosopher getting ready to discover religion, he paints like when he's finished he'll have discovered the purpose of life.

He knows how fragile his paintings are. He knows that they aren't just pictures from a hobby. Each time he finishes a painting, he isn't just retelling his dreams, he's creating life. Each time he finishes the final touch, he feels her take her first breath of life onto his skin. And that little breath, that one moment of bliss that comes from each time he completes a drawing, is enough make him feel alive. Only for a minute.

He finishes his painting. Today's picture is simple, it's a picture of Kiyoko and Brushogan lying on a hill and pointing at the clouds in the sky. Brushogan looks at his work and forms a smile on his face. Not because he himself is happy. He similes at the fact that his creations happy. Happy to be together.

A lot of times, Brushogan fantasizes about sleeping forever. Just lying down and never waking up. Being with Kiyoko forever, but he knows he can't do that. She wouldn't want that for him, and he wouldn't want that for her. He knows that Kiyoko's existence is a blessing, and were he to leave this world, so would she. And he won't let her disappear.

And so he paints. Although she can't live in this world, Brushogan can at least make her a part of it. Make her touch the souls of others the ways she's touched his. By showing her face to the world and by telling her stories, he is forcing her into existence. He is making her real.

"Yuudai! Come on son! It's time for fishing!".

His father calls him. Proud that he was able to finish on time, he puts his paintbrush down. He gets out a pen and writes on the back of his artwork. He writes, 'Today K and B realized that clouds don't move, we do. She said it sadly though. Like she was trying to hint B about something. B will ask her about tomorrow, K always good at giving advice.'

Brushogan never writes full names of these writings. He also does his best to make the stories as obscure as possible so that if anyone were to find his paintings, it would be difficult to decipher.

He hangs the photo on his wall. He runs outside. "I'm coming dad!".

And so, another day goes by.

XXX

_Author's Note: I honestly don't like romance stories, but while looking at a forum on the internet, i found a thread talking about people who have fallen emotionally attached to someone fictional from a dream. I found it very interesting and was thinking "you guys should turn this person into a book character" or something like that. And as I continued to remember people from my own dreams I thought "it's not uncommon to be inspired by dreams, to want to give these characters a sense of life". And then it hit me, Brushogun! That's totally why he did that! So i came up with this story about him. Now, honestly I don't know if I'm gonna write more. I do have a few ideas on how to continue this, but I don't want to drag it out too much. (Whenever I do that, I wind up never finishing :P) Anyways, tell me what you guys think!_


End file.
